the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2019
00:00-28 My hair isn't actually big right now. 00:00-34 I had it shaved off in January. 00:01-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:01-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:02-32 FUCK, no. 00:02-42 Can't find my scissors. 00:02-44 The afro is gone.... 00:03-02 (sob) 00:03-17 It's going to be sore if I try to shave my chin hair without scissors. 00:03-23 https://prnt.sc/mm3ah8 00:03-31 https://prnt.sc/mm3aqp 00:03-58 omg if u read this all its soo funey 00:04-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:04-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:04-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:04-09 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:04-09 Just use a razor, CS65. 00:04-10 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:04-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:04-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:04-18 Who the face shaves their face with scissors? 00:04-32 Who the face shaves their face 00:05-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:05-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:05-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:05-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:05-09 *fuck 00:05-25 The people that don't want facial hair do. YIS. 00:05-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:05-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:05-43 Or use a razor like myself, YIS. 00:05-45 Like normal do. 00:05-48 No. 00:05-57 omg hey someone with a hair f***** is texting me 00:05-58 I have to use scissors first. And then a razor. 00:06-09 omg WAIT tkf can have a beard 00:06-18 It can hurt if I just use a razor. 00:06-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:06-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:06-59 I am normal. 00:07-13 Sure you are 00:07-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:07-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:07-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:08-03 Obviously. 00:08-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:09-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:09-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:09-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:11-39 Ugh, Discord crashed again. 00:11-50 probs because of me hehehe 00:12-07 Ugh, Discord crashed again. 00:12-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-11 HAHAHA 00:12-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:12-24 Rip 00:12-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-41 I Like Girls With Nice Smelling Hair That Smells Like A Nice Smelling Shampoo 00:12-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-25 I Can Tell TKF is A Catfisher Because He Can't Reply to Personal Questions 00:13-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-45 I am leaving..... 00:14-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-23 I shave with my trusty axe... 00:14-35 Hehehe 00:14-47 I Don't Like You Because Your Bald 00:15-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:16-47 Sponge is probs gay. 00:18-47 Sponge is asexual. 00:18-57 Meant Spongey, omg. 00:19-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:19-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:20-24 Spongey is asexual. 00:20-35 4:18 00:20-35 TheKorraFanatic 00:20-35 To All The Hot Women In The World, Stop Going Lesbian. 00:21-01 Hot lesbians are hotter than hot straights (sob) 00:21-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:21-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:21-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:21-43 Not true. Not false. 00:21-45 I feel like hell 00:21-46 hey messanger 00:22-36 what happened, messenger 00:24-28 TKF, i think interests in people start to lose when they are interested into you back HAHAHA 00:24-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:24-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:24-58 Not true. not false. 00:25-01 Why, MessANGER? 00:25-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:29-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:29-05 Sick thats all 00:29-16 i see messanger 00:29-25 tkf does NOT care as he could have told me omg 00:29-47 Spongey, we barely talk. 00:30-33 Wai naught? 00:30-54 .. 00:31-06 huh, CS65 00:33-01 It's obvious. 00:33-06 I asked "Why not?" 00:33-13 Thought so, CS65 00:35-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:35-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:35-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:36-28 omg i am looking at a sexist person's reddit comments 00:37-28 C.S's? 00:37-33 no omg 00:38-51 I don't understand. How am I even sexist? I'm everything but. 00:38-57 Sure you are 00:39-10 The most sexist ones consider them selves to be RESPECTful 00:39-11 omg 00:40-41 I remember complaining at school over the fact that girls did not need to score as much points in athletics as boys did. And I wasn't doing this because I didn't think it was fair on the boys. I was doing it because I felt that it made girls look weak. And I didn't like that. 00:41-09 Yes, that is certainly enough to say that I'm not sexist. 00:41-33 You copy pasted that from your server. 00:41-43 And? 00:41-53 is syde shy omg 00:42-01 No. 00:42-24 Is syde quiet 00:42-36 No. 00:43-26 these are the guys that like the girl most, or generally have a much more loving nature, being a shy guy myself, when I like a girl, I like her so much. and I get scared and afraid to approach sometimes, especially at first, but I've made strides to overcome it, but after being rejected, I hear that the girl thinks I'm creepy. its not because I become a perv around her, or say dumb things, its usually just from talking to her in a friendly way, and being interested, and occasion having awkward silences. why is that creepy? especially when its all over my face when I like a girl a lot, I blush all the time around cute girls. tell me how this is creepy? 00:43-30 omg i found syde 00:44-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:45-02 omg 00:45-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:46-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:46-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:46-16 I don't know who said that, but it wasn't me. 00:47-05 oh em gee 00:47-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:50-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:51-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:52-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:53-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:54-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:55-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:57-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:58-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:59-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:01-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:17-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:17-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:18-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-59 Wow. 01:25-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:26-15 Bobby! o/ 01:26-35 Sydey! o/ 01:30-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:31-34 o/ 01:31-48 o/ 01:32-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:32-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:32-25 For some reason, I got a random notification on ESB.. 01:32-28 *. 01:32-35 Hmph. 01:34-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:35-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:35-08 Now Discord won't load, hmph. 01:35-42 Rip ; - ; 01:36-32 Check ur PM in chat. 01:38-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-40 Seems some dude randomly did "hmm???" on ESB. 01:45-44 http://prntscr.com/mm4379 01:46-00 hmm...???? 01:46-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:49-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:49-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:49-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:49-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:50-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:50-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:50-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:50-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:51-11 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:51-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:51-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:51-52 Cr0 is the child of Koa and CanCan comfirmed. 01:52-20 Fun fact: Cr0325169 has a whole thread on CC where they talked to themselves for ages. 01:52-28 They have truly improved from that thead. 01:52-30 I saw it,, YIS. 01:52-41 Also, the child of Koa and CanCan would be the literal Anti-Christ. 01:52-49 Lmho. 01:53-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:53-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:53-28 Good - 01:53-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:53-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:56-01 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 01:56-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:56-02 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:56-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:56-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:56-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-04 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:56-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:56-05 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:56-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:57-14 http://prntscr.com/mm45xk Lmao. 01:57-47 Theory: 01:58-02 We redesign chat to match ESB so that when TKF posts screenshots it will blend in. 01:58-14 No. 01:58-53 I rememba back when we did all that wiki country crap. 01:58-59 What the FUCK. 01:59-06 Hmph. 01:59-09 I am still getting notifs from this ESB thread and I am not even following it. 01:59-37 Simply click unfollow. 01:59-44 >I am not even following it. 01:59-48 Literally the key part of the sentence. 01:59-51 Mcfly (facepalm) 01:59-57 Must be s highlighted 02:00-00 Announced? 02:00-04 Can you link it? 02:00-10 Link immediately 02:00-11 Indeed, can you link it? 02:00-15 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:551806 02:00-27 Oh, I figured out why. 02:00-31 Interesting. (therp) 02:00-55 http://prntscr.com/mm46x0 02:01-08 Hmph. 02:01-26 Not even following it though. Shit is rigged. 02:01-56 Remove a reply, ypu follow it, simple. :) 02:02-15 Gay 02:02-26 Also, that's a stupid forum game. 02:02-32 I'd expect nothing less from ESB. 02:02-36 http://prntscr.com/mm47ap @Chase 02:02-59 Yeah, pizzas are a bit excessive. 02:03-00 But 02:03-05 The Krusty krab Pizza 02:03-08 Is the pizza 02:03-11 For you and me 02:03-38 eSB has a page about SpongeBob's skeleton and skin 02:03-46 You know what we need.... 02:03-48 eSB has a page about SpongeBob's bed. 02:03-58 We need an article about Chris' skin. 02:04-03 We need a- 02:04-10 True, McFly.... 02:04-29 Chris' skin is a metallic device that resembles skin and could be removed, although Chris has never actually tried this. 02:05-03 Sounds ESB quality. 02:05-24 Proposal: 02:05-36 Atticus' bed 02:05-43 I will make it now, WTP. 02:05-43 Sadly, 02:05-51 He has NO home. 02:06-25 Good, TKF 02:08-09 Oh crud. 02:08-13 I made the page. 02:08-17 (facepalm) 02:08-25 Wtf baseball hitter! 02:08-31 I was writing it. (sob) 02:08-36 I will make it PERFECT. 02:08-38 lol. 02:08-39 Look, 02:08-49 Just chnage what i wrote to your idea 02:09-24 "Twin0size" 02:09-40 I cannot correct the typo, that would be badge-gaming. 02:10-01 Theory: 02:10-06 TDL disables achievements. 02:10-25 Nope. 02:10-40 I will make the proposal soon........ 02:10-40 Then it would no longer be badge-gaming, but edit-farming. 02:10-47 Oh? 02:10-52 Syde's specialty. 02:10-55 ;) 02:10-57 :) 02:11-51 What are you on about? 02:12-02 \o 02:12-07 \o 02:12-11 hehehe, C.Syde65. 02:12-16 ? 02:12-20 ? 02:12-23 Thanks for the edit TG! 02:12-26 I don't badge farm. 02:12-27 Omg i hope i edit conflicted korra hehe 02:12-30 no problem CMF 02:12-33 You did. 02:12-36 YAY 02:12-37 >:) 02:12-40 omg i hope i merge conflicted 02:12-42 When? 02:12-45 But I just saved my shit. 02:12-54 Oh ha ha. 02:13-17 I don't do edits that aren't beneficial for the wiki. 02:13-23 TG on Discord talking all sweet, 02:13-26 On TDL, talking shit. 02:13-34 Good, good 02:14-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:14-35 Seems I edited. 02:14-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:14-43 hehehe 02:14-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:15-10 what beds are made out of 02:15-16 Achievements need to be disabled no matter what c.s says.... 02:15-32 C.S's rule will end.... 02:15-47 We will all be equal.... 02:15-57 Sadly, 02:16-16 I don't care. 02:16-28 Without Syde our jokes would no longer be funny, since it's clear they're funny because Syde finds them unfunny. 02:16-28 .w. 02:16-37 Can one of you smart bruhs edit this to hide unused fields? 02:16-39 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_item 02:16-41 Achievements are going to be disabled sooner or later anyway. 02:16-53 Sure. 02:16-53 Oof. 02:17-04 I shall hide the fields, bruh. 02:17-22 Would prefer a non-VE editor. :P 02:17-42 Racist. :) 02:17-55 No VE just messes up formatting. 02:17-57 Done. 02:17-59 *No, 02:18-02 Thanks, bruh. 02:18-10 omg but i just did it and got no edit conflict 02:18-12 Ah nevermind then. 02:18-27 OH rip i just overwrote urs 02:18-53 You didn't. My changes are still there. 02:19-10 You just added another change. 02:19-35 Yes but thats cuz i pretty much did the same thing as you except changing the parameter from unknown to 02:19-37 and we both submitted at the same time 02:19-38 . 02:19-54 Love how the satire is most pop TDL page. 02:20-13 Tell me, McFly, 02:20-21 What is a terrorist? 02:20-51 Seems I have to make an edit now to something I just noticed. 02:21-18 Someone who likes horror movies of course 02:21-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:22-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:23-21 That's very literal. :) 02:23-44 A terrorist is a conservative Christian man, WTP. 02:23-56 Why is "terror" in there. 02:24-09 In what? 02:24-14 In Terrorist. 02:24-24 Because they cause terror? 02:24-27 Because they inflict terror, of course. 02:25-58 I wonder... 02:26-03 Does CMF bread Hebrew? 02:26-43 I do.. 02:26-53 My dad was born Jewish, and I always support my Jewish friends my going to their mitzvahs, and the rest of my Dad's family is Jewish. 02:26-56 Wtf tkf 02:26-58 Incorrect 02:27-03 That doesn't answer at all, lmao. 02:27-12 So I read a bit... 02:27-17 Watch out for those G____, McFly 02:27-20 At mitzvahs. 02:27-28 http://he.wikispongebob.wikia.com/wiki/%D7%9E%D7%99%D7%95%D7%97%D7%93:WikiActivity 02:27-28 CMF will restore this wiki..... 02:27-38 Sure. 02:27-53 Oi vey 02:27-55 And by sure I mean I am not THAT good at Hebrew. 02:28-02 Ah, oi vey. 02:28-10 I say "oy vey" all the time. 02:28-30 I am about to modify one of the templates slightly, so that user sandbox pages don't get categorised under "Non-canon". Since I feel that only article namespace pages should be categorised there. Thoughts? 02:28-37 Such a Jewish stereotype of you, McFly 02:28-46 Just do it, CS.... 02:29-01 Do ya have a big nose, McFly...... 02:29-02 I heard my grandparents saying it so much I picked it up, sadly. 02:29-28 Do ya have the curly hair too..... 02:29-31 There. 02:29-36 No, I have quite a small nose due to my midline diorer. 02:29-50 My hair is not curly, it is just messy. 02:29-57 *Disorder 02:30-02 I.e. cleft pallette 02:30-02 Tf is a midline diorder 02:30-50 Let it be known i have glasses a stalin mustache and a lit green sweater 02:30-53 Seems MoH has a new propic. 02:30-59 I am a true Christian 02:31-41 I am Jewish in heritage, but am truly a questionist. "Is there a god? Was there a big bang? Did God make the Big Bang?" Etc. 02:32-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:32-14 Let it be known earth is only 6000 years old 02:32-25 Sadly, 02:32-32 It is 114 billion. 02:32-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:32-38 *14 billion. 02:32-39 Lol. 02:32-57 Says so right in the Bible, McFly 02:33-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:33-39 Let it be known Christianity is Jewish prop that merely adds Jesus, meaning hypocrisy is the root of anti-semitism. 02:33-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:34-02 Wtf 02:34-18 Yet CMF throws a fit when his gay shit is called prop. 02:34-23 ^ 02:34-31 Let it be known that I am making a MEME. 02:34-40 We are MEMEing too. 02:34-46 Yet you stell get fucken mad omg omg 02:34-51 Then why don't you say it? (think) 02:34-52 I am confused did McFly call Chrs n___ 02:35-04 Christians* 02:35-22 I sadly think Christians are very cool people! 02:35-28 Because memes arent funny when you say they are memes 02:36-06 God is coming for you, McFly..... 02:36-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:36-14 God is needed..... 02:36-23 True..... 02:36-24 Imdeed. 02:36-39 God is the creator of The Big Bang. 02:36-55 God also keeps time moving forward. 02:36-56 The Big Bang Theory..... 02:37-15 That show was canceled. 02:37-27 God is immune to time, space and matter 02:39-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:39-50 Jews 02:40-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:41-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:41-19 I wonder if Jewish girls are hot. 02:41-22 I've never checked. 02:41-25 They are. 02:41-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:42-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:43-24 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:43-43 Hey, Korra? 02:43-51 Hi. 02:43-53 Hey, Annabeth? 02:44-11 Can you make https://thedemonslight.wikia.com redirect? 02:44-24 Or better yet, make the official link that? 02:45-10 Why? 02:45-14 Hm. 02:45-14 I think it would serve better as a redirect than the official link. (therp) 02:45-14 We also have tdl.wikia.com, btw. 02:45-16 Soon this will become a fandom. 02:45-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:45-54 Good thing there's only one Diabolik Lovers wiki. 02:46-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-41 Just thought of how strange my comment about Jewish girls must've been. 02:46-55 Yeah, but I don't like acronyms. 02:46-57 s So nobody making another one with the URL "TDL" will get the nasty shock of coming here. 02:47-00 Yeah. 02:47-45 http://prntscr.com/mm4hpk Gold. 02:48-14 ? 02:49-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:50-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:51-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:51-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:54-35 207 miss messages 02:55-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:55-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:55-33 Good. 02:55-41 Lol. 02:55-44 Nice pic Mess. 02:55-57 *MoH 02:56-07 * TKF 02:56-28 Nope. 02:56-33 Same pic you always have. 02:56-52 Change it about twice a month. 02:57-06 Just of a different person, just the same genre and basic idea. :) 02:57-10 bFucking racist. 02:57-49 omg all my pics are just hot asian chicks i will never get a new one hehehe 02:57-56 Racist! 02:58-18 >:( 02:58-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:58-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:58-34 I am bunder attack. 02:58-37 Seems Korra is either meing my emme or Syding it. 02:58-43 An unprovoked attack by McFly. 02:58-58 I get 'em by you a;ll the time, so we're evn. :) 02:58-59 lmao. 02:59-31 At least CMF finds my icons hot. 02:59-36 Thought he was gay, myself. 02:59-37 Tell me, 03:00-02 Does tKF hate anyone on TDL completely hateable? 03:00-16 What. 03:00-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:00-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:00-41 lol. 03:00-46 Do you have an enemy OTHER than TG on here? 03:01-08 What!!! :C 03:01-16 Sure, EarthlingnAkumi. 03:01-53 Obvi Korra loves you, Akumi. 03:02-01 Can Korra feel love. 03:02-05 Akumi, have you seen TG anywhere? I can't seem to find her. 03:02-11 Nope 03:02-27 What was that a nope to! 03:02-30 How about you, TG, you seen Akumi? 03:02-55 Nope 03:03-13 Theory: 03:03-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:03-43 Everyone hre is a god IRL except TG. 03:04-00 Are you on drugs again. 03:04-35 Legit i think of asking you that question whenver we talk, TKF, but I merely wish to eb polite by not asking it. 03:04-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:05-04 I ain't high, bro. 03:05-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:05-34 I ain't high either, bro. 03:05-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:05-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:05-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:05-43 Prove it. 03:06-15 Why dontcha travel to my house and freak it? 03:06-40 Ew, no. 03:06-44 I knew you were gay. 03:06-51 I simpky mean freak the house. 03:06-55 Mess it up. 03:07-00 You silly bruh. 03:07-16 Vandalize my house if you're high. 03:07-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:07-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:07-47 Go have your good trip somewhere else, McFly. 03:08-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:08-03 I have a teacher from your twon, TKF. 03:08-15 How do you even know my town. 03:08-38 You told me eons ago. 03:08-43 Sure I did. 03:09-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:09-30 User:Korra misses JANE the killer 03:09-35 Why, it's right there. 03:09-42 Can you not. 03:09-44 Like legit. 03:09-51 Sadly, 03:09-59 On TDL the profile info does not show. 03:10-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:10-27 You're safe. 03:10-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:10-47 I am sorry Korra 03:11-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:11-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:12-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:13-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:13-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:14-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:16-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:17-28 TG linked some dubious shit in my DM. 03:17-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:17-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:17-51 nOT dubious its informative 03:18-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:18-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:19-26 I remember when Korra liked Korra and not KPop. 03:19-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:19-53 Legend of Korra was his original KPop. 03:19-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-55 Hi Mess. 03:19-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:25-10 What was this dubious shit? 03:25-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:25-38 ? 03:26-21 Uhh. 03:26-52 EarthlingnAkumi will explain in PM. 03:27-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:27-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:27-12 Kk 03:27-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:28-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:30-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~